Ares
Background Ares Macrotechnology is one of the 10 AAA megacorporations in the 6th World. It is headquartered in Detroit, Michigan, UCAS. In the Corporate Metagame Ares Squires Program Described by some as a paramilitary training unit, the Squires were described thus by Ares employee Dermond Reigns: The Squires program was borne out of a series of Military Schools; some of these Academies have been around for quite awhile even going back into the 1800s. Others were established more recently, the youngest being the Percival Formative School. ... “The Squires aim to instill a sense of community and discipline in our Youth. For most of the Squires this means projects to improve their local community, going on camping trips, and earning Tokens of Merit as a sign of their progression. For other, more dedicated youth, this means a scholarship to one of these Academies where they are given the best education there is available, and the skills needed to continue on the road to employment in Knight Errant or the Territorial Military, if they so choose.”See . Squire Academies The Squires maintain a series of academies across the globe. The Founding Academies are as follows: * The Arthur Academy - FDC, UCAS * Académie Militaire Royale de Lancelot - Montreal, Quebec * Gawain School For Promising Youths - Salem, Tir Tairngire * École de Combat d'Erec - Guer, France * Percival Formative School - Seattle, UCAS * Lamorak's Forge - Pittsburgh, UCAS * Kei Academy - Fukushima, JIS * Gareth Preparatory - St. Paul, UCAS * Bedivere Maritime Academy - San Francisco, CFS * Gaheris Naval Institute - Near Norfolk, CAS * The Galahad Academy - Near Bay City, UCAS * Camp Tristram - Near Albuquerque, PCC The Percival Formative School in Seattle was the most recent Academy opened, while the École de Combat d'Erec traces its heritage back to Napoleon's Saint-Cyr, claiming a legacy that expands back into the Fifth World. Squire Recruitment The Squires have released a video entitled "So, You Want To Be A Squire" to aid with their recruiting efforts. MMFEC Runs Ares hired Cromwell to find Aztechnology's new source of baby teeth. Cromwell and Barnaby barely survived the run, that involved fighting among other foes a decker who was a small girl whose parents were in Az custody, a troll, dwarves and a Tooth Fairy (an HMHVVII-infected pixie), whose big mouth contained eight rows of pointed teeth stolen from children. These children had also been infected with HMHVVII, so that their teeth would regenerate and become a renewable resource for Aztechnology. Cromwell, who did manage to free the kid werewolves, concluded his tale with this ominous warning: ''Also don't go camping on Mount Rainier when there is a full moon anytime in the next... I don't know, ever.''The specifics of this run may need to be taken with a pinch of salt, as explained here. In Corporate SINs The plot of the run to save the missing children related to the Magnuson Cromwell Foundation revolves around the unofficial branch of the Squires (or the Squares) called the Amethyst OrderSee . Several hypotheses regarding how and even whether the Amethyst Order was related to Ares were bandied about.. Category:Corporations Category:Metagame